


Pancakes

by skadagalen



Category: The Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadagalen/pseuds/skadagalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for Milton and Andrea Fluff! So here we go! (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

 Milton sat in his apartment, waiting eagerly. He invited Andrea over for breakfast, no Governor, no one else, just them. He’d been waiting for a chance just to be alone with her with no interruptions, but she was normally busy during the day, so inviting for her for breakfast seemed like a good idea. But he had no idea what to make her; he didn’t even know what she liked. Was it to boring and original to make eggs and bacon? Instead he settled on the idea of asking when she arrived.

 Milton shifted in his seat awkwardly, was it bad to sit and stare at the door for a girl to come? He was normally patient but in the case he couldn’t help but start to get a bit anxious. A small voice said she wouldn’t come or would forget, and another part that said a woman he admired and liked would finally be spending time with him. It wasn’t a _date,_ but this was the first time a woman would actually be coming to his home and it made him nervous.

 When a knock came to his door, he practically sprang up from his spot and made his way to the door. When the door swung open, probably a bit too fast, Milton mentally slapped himself.

 “Waiting for me?” Andrea smiled at him, now he was just staring at her, she was here… _What do I do? Oh, invite her in!_ He returned the smile back nervously; he already was looking like an idiot. Moving aside he gestured for her to come in.

 Andrea made her way to the center of them room, taking notice to the mess of papers and books around his living room. “So, what’s on the menu?” She turned to him; he was just standing there looking at her again.

 “I didn’t know exactly what to make you, so I figured I’d ask you when you came.” Now listening to the words coming from his mouth, he hoped she wouldn’t think he was being lazy about this. He wanted to make sure she got something special that she would like. The silence from Andrea was making him even more nervous, “I like pancakes.” A sigh of relief. “We’ll make them together.” What?

  “Well, I’m not very good wit-“

 “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

 Milton felt butterflies in his stomach when Andrea took his hand, leading him into his own kitchen. He shifted awkwardly, stuttering, before he gathered his own thoughts again.

 “Right, pancakes then.”

________

 “That’s not how you do it!” Andrea poked Milton with the spatula; He froze and glared at her. “You can’t just plop it into the pan, you have to be careful or you’ll just ugly lumps.” She lectured him, he rolled his eyes. “Aren’t pancakes ugly lumps anyway?”

 “No, they’re supposed to be smooth! Keep doing it like that and we’ll have scrabbled pancakes.” Andrea turned back to the sink, washing the fruit. Milton looked at her; she was so uptight about her damn pancakes. He smiled before taking the spoon from the bowl covered in batter and flicked it in her direction. 

 Andrea froze and a gasp came from her mouth. The smile instantly fell when she turned around with a look that would kill if they could. Her cheeks turned red when his smile came back very quickly despite her death glare.

 “Do you really want to start this?” Andrea warned, but Milton only taunted her with a smirk, spoon still in hand. She moved closer to him till she was practically right against him, the smirk left as she took batter from the bowl with her hand and flicked it on his face.

 His eyes shut tight when he felt the goo reach his face, his nose crinkled. When Milton opened his eyes again she was now smirking at him, “I told you.”  Now he was glaring. It only made her laugh; he had batter in his hair and all over his face including his glasses.

 Andrea reached up to his face and removed his glasses, wiping them off and placing them back on. Milton looked at her; he could feel his cheeks heating up. They were still very close together, he was about to say something when the smell of smoke filled his nose.

 “Damnit!” He turned around to the now burning pancakes. He heard Andrea laugh behind him; he removed the pan from its place and turned the stove off. “Well, look at the bright side. They’re not lumpy.”  Milton smiled slightly, “I’m sorry.”

 “It’s fine, we can always make eggs?” She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry about it, as long as I still got you back.” Andrea winked and turned to go to the fridge. Milton was slightly frozen but then only smiled and shook his head.


End file.
